


What was that about my magical theory being wrong?

by izzeDeer



Category: Follow the Leader (Podcast), Standing Stones Podcasting Guild - Fandom
Genre: Art, Magic AU, Other, Petty Nonsense, artwork, follow the leader (podcast) - Freeform, standing stones podcasting guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzeDeer/pseuds/izzeDeer
Summary: Kerri, like many others, has decided Marius is cancelled.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 (A Standing Stones Fanwork Exchange)





	What was that about my magical theory being wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for this "pics right before a disaster" ass thing I made  
> Done as a pinch hit for the prompt "Marius and Kerri meet in a bar/inn/tavern. Any universe, for any reason. Hilarity ensues."


End file.
